User blog:Njalm2/Tarot Reading by N - Our Drama
Alright, I'm certain we all have noticed that during the last few months there's been a few recurring instances of drama, most of these bickerings are about pointless stuff and involve alot of different issues. At the current point in time, its become abit different for those involved to see eye to eye, as we're all so stuck up in our believes that we actively resist the other sides viewpoint, this is degenerative as we all know, and we need to fix this somehow. However, the main problem here are that our emotional positions in all of this become more and more pronounced all the time, as we keep drawing lines in the sands and taking sides, whether we're aware of it or not. But, lets put all of this aside for the purpose of this blog, and instead focus on what I'll be doing here. I've prepared a Tarot spread for the purpose of trying to get us to look at things from an objective light, basically detaching ourselves from our unwavering beliefs and see, think and feel only with the mind. For those of you whom are unaware of Tarot, its an old tool used for divination, primarily using symbolic cards to determine the outcome of certain actions, or to provide solution to complicated matters. The particular spread I'll be using here is one called The Celtic Cross. "The '''Celtic Cross' spread is one of the most popular Tarot spreads, providing varied insight into many aspects of a complex situation and your role in it''." Now, I'll post a series of Tarot cards, the exact cards who showed up in the spread when I drew them. I'll inform you about what that particular case is meant to represent in our situation, and I'll also inform you about what that particular card is meant to symbolize, you don't need to worry about the particularies of Tarot, merely focus on the cards themselves and the first thing you think about when you see their illustrations and read about them. Keep in mind that many of these cards are quite abstract in their interprentations, and in particular senses they might not make much sense. But even so, keep trying to find out where they fit, the important part is not the card itself or its general meanings - but what it makes you think about personally in these issues. The Cards This first card in this spread represents the atmosphere surrounding the central issue. Knight of Cups: The essence of water behaving as fire, such as a rushing river: A passionate romantic, full of charm and beauty, but prone to extremes. Forceful idealism blended with gentle kindness. An eager and intense person, forward with their emotions and tender in their support of others. The Second Card in the Spread symbolizes the obstacle that stands in our way Ten of Cups (Satiety), when reversed: Dissipation, debauchery, and stagnation. Taking one's good fortune for granted. Problems in domestic and social matters. A false love or infatuation, leading to a lack of fulfillment. The Third Card in the Spread represents our goal, or the best we can achieve without a dramatic change of priorities. Queen of Wands, when reversed: The dark essence of fire behaving as water, such as steam: The natural embodiment of passion and sensuality, who will do anything to the be the center of attention. A seducer who calculatingly dons the guise of what others desire. A cocky and domineering person, who pushes anyone or anything aside to get what she wants. One who is vengeful and quick to take offense without good cause. May indicate infidelity and contempt for a relationship. The Fourth Card in the Spread represents the foundation upon which the situation is based. Four of Pentacles (Power), when reversed: Using your power freely for your own enjoyment and the betterment of others. Coming to grips with progress and using your position to help it along. Finding security and identity someplace other than in the possession of material things. Letting go and encouraging others to find their own path. Being magnanimous and generous with your success. The Fifth Card in the Spread represents a passing influence or something to be released Four of Cups (Luxury), when reversed: New and unusual relationships and opportunities. The reawakening of your appetite for life or love. The path of excess leading to spiritual rejuvenation and the appearance of novel ambitions. The Sixth Card in the Spread represents an approaching influence or something to be embraced Six of Cups (Pleasure): '''Opening your heart to the simple pleasures of life. Fond memories fuel the playful embrace of love and life. Experiencing the joy of youth and sexual innocence. Engaging in acts of gentle kindness. Harmony of natural forces without effort or strain. Meeting an old friend. '''The Seventh Card in the Spread represents your role or attitude. Ten of Wands (Oppression): Success and gain, leading you to take on a burden greater than you can carry. Noble leadership transformed, through lack of restraint, into tyranny. The crushing weight of ultimate responsibility. Having spent their fuel, the engines of creation grind to a halt. The Eighth Card of the Spread represents our environment and the people we are interacting with King of Swords, when reversed: The dark essence of air, such as a gray sky: A mature leader of unyielding ethics and absolute authority. An incorruptible judge, whose devotion to the letter of the law cannot be swayed by emotion, mercy, or exigent circumstances. Perfect clarity of thought, excessive use of force, and mastery of language as a tool for deception. One who, like a great tyrant, inspires not love or devotion, but fear, respect, and obedience. The Ninth Card represents your hopes, fears, or an unexpected element that will come into play Judgement, when reversed: Procrastination and indecision. Disillusionment and the inability bring a matter to conclusion. The Tenth and Final Card of the Spread represents the ultimate outcome should we continue on this course. The Empress: The essence of femininity and matriarchy. Creativity, productivity, and the foundation of civilization. Initiative and practical actions that promote prosperity, comfort and luxury. Fruitfulness and motherhood. ---- That was all, keep in mind that each of these cards are symbolic and that you should think about whether or not to take them at face value. Also, this is merely a suggestion if anything, lets discuss the meanings of these cards based on what I've shown here, and try to fit them into this whole situation. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts